It's an Adventure Right?
by Princesspaula487
Summary: Cranky Kong and Wrinkly Kong have been kidnapped by K.Rool now it's up to the rest of the kongs to save them.
1. Idiots

**Okay how the hell is a ghost gonna get kidnapped? I have no idea lol XD.**

**Summary:Cranky Kong and Wrinkly Kong have been kidnapped by now it's up to the rest of the kongs to save them.**

**Okay in my strange mine since Tiny Kong can shrink in DK64 why can't she grow?So now she can use both of her looks!**

**I'm gonna write all the kongs in the story so I don't forget because I have a TERRIBLE memory!**

**Kongs in story:**

**Donkey Kong (Duh!)**

**Diddy Kong**

**Dixie Kong**

**Tiny Kong**

**Kiddy Kong**

**Lanky Kong**

**Chunky Kong**

**Funky Kong**

**I might add more depending on how I feel. Meh.**

**BTW every Kremling from Jet Race will be in this story oh and Krunch and mabey some more.**

**I DO NOT own Donkey Kong Nintendo does ( ----- I think) Lets start shall we?**

---

It's an adventure right?

Chapter 1:Idiots

Tiny Kong stormed into the hunt a dark aura surrounding slowly walked to the boys room.

"Get up you lazy idiot,"she said slowly and quietly.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ,"He ignored her and simply flipped over.

"GET UP!!!"

"Fine fine,"Lanky rolled back over and waved his arm being so long he hit Tiny in the face.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!"She yelled angrily "Anyway YOU BROKE MY SAX,ATE ALL THE BANANAS did you see what DK did when he found them gone?!"

"No I was asleep,"Lanky said as he sat up straight and streched (I wonder how high that went).

"BUT WORST OF ALL YOU INVITED THE ENTIRE KREMLING KREW OVER TO WATCH TWEENIES!"

"Oh yay they're here!"he said and happily got out of bed and walked oh his hands out of the room.

Tiny sighed.

_'Kill him later' _she thought.

---

Donkey Kong was outside smashing random barrels and climbing trees in a attempt to refill the was unsuccessful.

---

Some how Lanky had seated all the Kremling Krew (Minus the king) onto their small sofa and Lanky sat on the floor happily as they enjoyed a Tweenie doublebill.

"Idiots,"Muttered Tiny and went to see what her sister was doing.

---

When she got there both Dixie and Diddy were examining a letter at the bottom of the tree house.

"Okay so it's a letter that was sent by King ,"Summarised Diddy.

"Okay let me read it!"Dixie took the letter and read aloud

_Dear Kongs_

_I have your precious Cranky Kong and Wrinkley Kong want them back?_

_Then come and fight me head on._

_Of course theres a catch._

_You must go to every world located on the map (at the back of this peice of paper)_

_and fight my top Kremlings (The ones that are not at your house they should be leaving by now anyway)_

_I'll be waiting for you._

_From King _

"How the heck do you catch a ghost?!"asked Dixie as she finished the letter.

"Get Luigi,"answered Diddy.

"Good point."

"We can't go!"yelled Tiny.

"Why?"the two others asked in unison.

"Why would he invite us in?It has to be a trap!"

"So?"

Tiny turned away from them and started off to the beach."Idiots."

"You know what?"

"What?"asked Dixie.

"I liked her better when she was actually tiny."

" bearly ever is anymore."

---

When she arrived Funky Kong looked as if he was baby sitting Kiddy Kong unwillingly.

"Whats up?"asked Tiny as she walked up to the two.

"I have to baby sit Kiddy because Chunky's an idiot,dudette,"Explained Funky.

"What did he do?"

"He said he needed to clear his head because he and his brother were attacked by Clap Traps and he wants to know why,"He explained."I tried to explain they were evil and he was good that was just their nature but he didn't want to hear it so he left at said all that clearing his head rubish and left only thing I could do was baby sit for him."

"Idiot."

"Yup."

Just then Chunky came 'd been 'clearing his head' for then came to the conclusion that both the Clap Traps and the two brothers were enjoying a day on the the stink that Kiddy made in his pants had disturbed them and they simply thought it was an enemy sign and went to defend explaination.

Silence passed with the only sounds being the rushing sea and Kiddy playing.

"Idiot,"Tiny repeated and left.

Now what to do?She already knew what DK was doing so she didn't need to go and see summary of the passed few hours was everyone was and idiot aside from herself,Funky and Kiddy and perhaps today was a one off for her sister.

"Idiots!"she muttered to herself "Plain idiots."

---

**So yeah a pretty casual chapter to set the story I have no idea where this story is gonna go I make it up as I go along sometimes planning small parts that get included in chapters while playing Wii never DS though like the Funky,Kiddy and Chunky every character is going to have ATLEAST one chapter about them some one was Tiny's (in this chapter she is in her older form if you didn't get what Diddy said).Obviously not all at once like chapter 1=Tiny chapter 2=Diddy chapter 3=DK It's not like like Chapter one is Tiny's chapter 2=Kiddy mabey the next two or three chapters about Dixie and Diddy or mabey a couple about DK (and his infinite banana search not really XD) then the next 5 or 6 about the whole like anyone says anything that is NOT the order the chapters will be in I will write about who I feel like wriing about that chaptr or just who the chapter leanes towards okay! Thank you if you read the whole thing.**


	2. So they begin

It's an adventure right?

Chapter 2:So they begin

"Okay so how do we tell everyone about this letter?"asked Diddy.

"Just go round and tell everyone one by one hopefully they're altogether somewhere,"Replied Dixie.

"So who do we tell?"

"We need as much help as possible just incase it is a everyone you see!"

"Seriously?!"He asked and gave her the 'WTH' look.

"Okay okay lets list who we should bring."

"Lets see we need to bring ourselves."

"Shut up Diddy."

"Sorry."

"Okay lets see:DK because we just do,Chunky because he's strong,Funky because he can make stuff for us and probaly fight pretty good,Lanky because we need his arms and Tiny because she can we very helpful when she's in a good yeah."Dixie finished.

"And Kiddy,"added Diddy.

"No."

"Yes because theres no one to look after him."

"What about Swanky or Snide?"

"Seriously?!"he looked at her in that same way he did eleven lines ago.

"Candy?"

"Look at her chest size and you want some one who's like 2 to have their fragile mind rotted before they even had a chance to go to school?!"

"Okay we can bring him."

"Why you don't you want him to come?He's _your _cousin that helped _you _star in your own games.

"True,true but we can't keep standing here doing nothing."

"Right."

---

Eventually everyone got back to the treehouse and started packing their,weapons and intruments (well the ones that had intruments).

"Okay people we're off now!"Annouced DK.

Diddy Kong bounced on his tail up and down then exclaimed "This is so awsome!We like the League of Supreme Epicness!Thats what we sound call ourselves!The League of Supreme Epicness it has a nice ring."

"Hey Diddy..."Started Lanky.

"Yeah Lanky?"

"Did you know that is you take the first letter of every word in that team name it spells lose."

"..."

Silence.

"Wow I like being called L.O.S.E!"Exclaimed Chunky happily.

"I don't,"Muttered Tiny.

"Any who like I said we're going!"interupted DK.

So the DK krew left to find the two elders.

---

**Well that chapter was written off the top of my head no planning while playing Wii this any character that had no intrument or weapon will be suppiled with one sometime during the story but I have no idea what so if you want to you can give me ideas what to give to each character. I like that name the League of Supreme 's really cool don't you think?**


End file.
